Sea King
Portrayed by: * Sam Riegel - Biology Appearence Sea King dons a purple suit of armor with a seaweed cape. The suit of armor consists of spaulders, protecting his shoulders, and fingerless gauntlets and greaves, covering his forearms and shins, respectively. He walks barefoot. He also has a belt adjoined by an upside-down crescent moon, and wears a helmet that covers his face, leaving only his mouth visible. His eyes are covered by two round opaque red lenses. His suit of armor has an aquatic motif and features protuberances shaped like fins on the greaves and shreds and rips on the base of the cape, making it resemble a caudal fin. Underneath the armor he wears a black jumpsuit. Outside of his armor, Prince Dlukk resembles a tall, black-haired Caucasian male with a strong build. His hair is relatively short and slicked close to the head, but comes down to the nape of his neck, and he has long sideburns. His eyes are blue. He wears a black and dark red sleeveless tunic and a wide gold collar combining a close-fitting, round, and high collar around the neck (like a turtle neck) and an usekh-style collar on the shoulders. Dlukk also wears a wide gold belt with a stylized sea creature at the front and golden bracers. Personality Sea King is a scheming mastermind, not above playing people to fit his greater plans. He uses his secret identity and role in the royal family to further his goals; his position as the loving and caring brother of Oceanman also ensures he does not raise suspicions. Abilities His primary weapon is Neptune's Trident. Apart from projecting magic, it can siphon life energy from other Atlanteans. Apart from the ability to breathe underwater, Sea King also has a stronger build, and is generally stronger than a human. Weakness . History When the Destructicons arrived at Atobantc, Sea King greeted them, but Cometsneaker fired on the Atlanteans. After Metronus smoothed things over, Sea King showed him his energy storehouses, which were derived from geothermal energy. Metronus and Sea King negotiated a deal in which the Atlantean Purists would provide the Destructicons with energy. In turn, the Destructicons would provide Cybertronian technology that would allow Atlanean outcasts to breach the defences of Atlantis and make claim the city in their name. When the Autoborgs came to investigate, the Destructicons and Atlantean Purists captured Que. Sea King studied his design to develop the magnetic dysfunction ray, which would disrupt Autoborgs. After Cometsneaker tried to attack him, Sea King found it was less effective against Destructicons, but still useful enough. Conquering Washington, D.C., Sea King subdued Optronix Prime and his Autoborgs, but refrained from attacking Metronus and the Destructicons until the time was right. When Trapjaws battled Metronus, Sea King decided to zap them both, but Cometsneaker stole the ray gun, which was subsequently destroyed by Trapjaws. Sea King and Metronus ordered their troops to return to Atobantc. When Metronus questioned Sea King about the attack on Cometsneaker, the Autoborgs arrived, intent on finishing the job. As the Dinobots tore through Atobantc, Sea King decided to destroy the city before they could. Throwing a detonator into the energy stockpiles, he caused Atobantc to self-destruct. Sea King was taken away by the Autoborgs, but he escaped from them in the chaos of Atobantc's destruction. Relationships . . Appearences Robots in Disguise *"The Underwater City" ? *. Trivia * James Horan, Nathan Fillion, Diedrich Bader, Christopher McDonald, Chris Cox and Dee Bradley Baker were considerd for the voice of Sea King. *Dlukk is named after Kludd from the Guardians of Ga'Hoole book series. Category:Villains in Robots in Disguise